Naruto Mercer Heller
by The Poarter
Summary: During the sealing, the Kyuubi's soul went to Naruto while its Chakra went to his twin sister Natsumi. Growing up on almost nothing Naruto learned to expect the unexpected. But when he gets killed in an alleyway, he is reborn. As Naruto Mercer Heller. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Mercer Heller**_

_Thought_

Talk

From the author: (I was inspired my Nero Angelo Sparda)

**Greetings. I am the Poarter, an immortal, space faring guy who had vast amounts of knowledge and wisdom I would like to share with everyone. In all seriousness though I am just another guy who is writing stories but I would like to say this. We as humans are the greatest and worst species to walk this planet. This is because of our imagination.**

**Summary**

During the Kyuubi attack, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze managed to split the Kyuubi into two parts, thus fooling the Shinigami. Although the Shinigami was pissed he later congratulated Minato on doing so and let him live at the cost of half his life. The seal caused all of the Kyuubi's Chakra to go into Natsumi, while Naruto got the Kyuubi's soul. However although they each got equal parts of the seal they did not get equal treatment.

One hand Natsumi was treated as a hero for stopping the Kyuubi, received top marks and extra attention from her parents. On the other hand Naruto was treated like a demon incarnation who was the Kyuubi reborn, receiving extreme prejudicial treatment for his seal and got beaten up every other week. But on one rainy day the villagers go too far and kill Naruto. His death marks the end of one chapter of his life. And the start of another. The Bloodlight virus, searching for a host finds the dying body of Naruto and merges with him.

Now he is reborn, not as Naruto Namikaze or Uzumaki but as Naruto; Naruto Mercer Heller.

**Chapter 1: Burnt to hell, Brought to heaven**

**50 Thousand Years before the Storyline and Kyuubi attack**

After years of war and fighting the human race entered the dark ages. The age where dangers were everywhere and the age of the Chakra. World war Three had broken out in 2020. For five years the human race fought one another. Man versus man, superpower vs superpower until they destroyed the world as they knew it. The fighting destroyed cities, killed billions and started a chain reaction. The destruction and after math of the fighting caused the tectonic plates in the earth's crust to shift at a hyper accelerated pace of 50 meters a day for almost 50 000 thousand years before it slowed down.

And in the middle of this was the Bloodlight virus, and improved version of the Blacklight virus. Although it was destroyed in previous years, a scientist hoping to make it a biological weapon created it from scratch from the DNA of some of the infected and all the prototypes. However the virus turned on its creator for reasons unknown and unimportant. Nevertheless an explosion rocked the laboratory, destroying the room as enemy soldiers attacked. The fighting was swift and brutal. All personnel in the lab died and the virus was almost lost. As the room caved in the virus knew it had to do one thing. Survive. But when the world rebuilt itself from the rubble it knew that it would be impossible for it to take another host and form a symbiotic relationship since the user's energy or what ninjas called Chakra would expel the virus and/or destroy. And so the virus waited.

**(Konoha)**

The Kyuubi, a tailed beast that could destroy mountain with a single strike, a huge eminently of Chakra and energy was attacking the village of Konoha. Its tails vibrated along the horizon etching shadow on to the village from the light of the full moon. Its killing intent for all intents and purposes alone stopped most of the Gennin and some of the Chunnin from attacking it. It shifted its eyes menacingly at a group of Jonin who were getting ready to lay a trap for it. _Idiots. _With a snap of its jaw it destroyed whatever hope they had.

"Wait for the Fourth Hokage!" roared a random ninja trying increase the morale of the other fighters around him. Minutes passed by as the body count increased from hundreds to thousands until Minato finally arrived.

Usually one would see him smiling in the face of danger but at that moment he had an extremely grim look on his face. His villagers were dying. The ninja under him were getting killed in front of his eyes. The very ninja who he swore to protect and lead. With a sad sigh he summoned a large toad which he had just summoned. The toad was known as Gamabunta. Looking at the fox before him, the great toad sighed.

"So this is it?" he asked.

After a moment Minato answered, "Yes."

Quickly the fourth went through a few hand signs.

"Summoning: Food Car Destroyer Technique!" he yelled, "Hold him down!"

Taking a quick ARE YOU CRAZY glance at Minato, Gamabunta obliged. Both of the beings knew that he would only be able to do it for a few seconds. But that was all they needed. The fourth quickly went through a series of hand signs before coming to a conclusion. He knew that this would be the end of his life but he would have to do it. For the sake of both Konoha and Fire country.

"Dead Demon consuming seal."

(Aftermath)

The seal was a success. Minato was correctly able to seal the chakra of nine tails and its soul into his two children. Although it never crossed his mind, he simply wanted to give each of the kids a fighting chance. At the time he had no idea that it was split unevenly but the Shinigami did. After a minute of laughter and the seals completion the Shinigami looked Minato squarely in the eye.

"Well human," he confessed, "It seems that I will have to let you live."

"What!" shouted Minato but the Shinigami stopped him.

"I would wish to take your very life and soul at this moment but I can not. However I will eventually," he answered, "But the seal you have placed on your twins created a loophole in the consuming contract. Dare you say about this to anyone and it is void. Although it take extreme chakra control, it is possible to seal the soul of your intended being into multiple sentries."

Minato scratched his chin a bit before finally getting it.

"So since you can only take the soul of the user if they use only one sentry there is nothing you can do currently since I sealed the Chakra and soul into two," he answered.

Shinigami corrected, "No I will take half your life for my services, but beware human your time will come. Sooner than you think. I may govern life and death but that is it. I cannot interfere with mortal matters… extensively. However at this moment I will take half of you life." Following through with this point the Shinigami snapped its fingers.

Multiple colored gases began to leave Minato's body until if finally took his shape. The Shinigami grabbed the body and reeled it into the underworld.

"Wow," gasped Minato. He would have one hell of a story to tell later on.

**(Eight years later)**

Pat. Pat. Pat. Patter. The sound of two little feet echoed in a dark alley as a young blonde boy tried and failed to scale the wall. He backed toward the corner fear in his eyes. Suddenly a group of men and women holding pitchforks and torches surrounded and blocked his only entrance. All in the few seconds he had to turning back... They had finally found him. Naruto had been running from a mob of villagers. _Oh why did it have to be him?_

He tried to think of an answer to this question. The very question that would later be answered and haunt him till the day he died. He glanced at the wall behind him scanning for anything that he could use to hide, although it would be useless, fight; not that it would help; or climb; which might have worked. However all he found was a group of flies, a dead rat and weird looking spider in its cobwebs. There were a few pieces of trash but otherwise, nothing else.

The moment he turned his head had become his undoing because instantly the villagers reacted. They acted like a pack of wolves cornering a wounded animal; harassing it for awhile before going in for a kill. They eyes shown with anger and hatred. Although they had been afraid of Naruto at first, they quickly got over it and began attacking him whenever possible. Now at that moment a villager unsheathed his dagger and stabbed Naruto's stomach. He let out a gasp of surprise but berated himself for note expecting this. It was going to happen eventually. Might as well get over it.

He collapsed on the floor, drifting into the unconsciousness.

Other notes: Technology only advanced to this stage because the tectonic plates were constantly moving at high speeds. This caused several landscaping problems and people tried to survive and only that. It is not until recently when Human beings have adapted along with Nature to survive the harsh life on Earth. And it was only a few years before the Sage appeared where the tectonic plates slowed down for larger communities to form. But since Human beings are still warlike and fight for resources, think Krogan from Mass effect, there has been many wars and conflicts thus the rise and fall of technology.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of the Dammed

**Chapter 2: Memories of the Dammed**

**Note: This is the order of events for my story. It is somewhat similar to the canon but there are several differences. Not that I don't appreciate the reviews but why couldn't it have been the infamous crossover.**

_"I looked for the truth, found it. Didn't like it, wish the hell I could forget it. Alex Mercer... this city suffered for his mistakes... for what he did at Penn station and whoever he was, that's a part of me, 'cause when I close my eyes, I see the memories of a thousand dead men, screaming as I take their lives. Moments I'll relive forever. What have I become? Something less than human, but also something more."_

―Alex Mercer.

For Naruto, the fall from his height to the dirty ground was the most slow and tedious one he had faced in his entire life. He had faced countless beatings before and was stabbed numerous times by the villagers. On occasion a few ninja would join them but that was it. Why did it have to be him though? He never asked for this, never wanted it. Memories of his life flashed through his eyes like one of those fasted pace action movies.

_From the beginning you know the end. _ _Seems familiar._

**Memories:**

Even at the tender age of eight years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Natsumi, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

All he remembered his father telling him was that the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his newborn daughter, Natsumi. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. In the end Kushina survived.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Natsumi as the savior of their village and treated her like a hero.

He envied her. Having all the friends in the world, their parents love and a fan club. She was beloved by a village while he was ignored. All those friends and she shrugged them off hanging out with one before moving on to another group without a care in the world. But to Naruto, she had no idea what a friend was. To him a friend was like the moment when someone says "Hey you too. I thought I was the only one." He smiled at the fond memory as his body hit the ground.

His friends. The ones that were always there for him.

Satsuki, Hinata, Anko-san, Ibiki, Hiruzen, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatasu, Izumo, Kotetsu, Shizune, Yugao, Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha and Hayate. He would miss all of them. Especially Satsuki.

Flashback: Two years ago

_Naruto was currently trying to find a shelter. He would usually make a shelter but that would get him noticed by the villagers and that was the last thing he wanted. He still remembered the beatings and the scars that had been left by them. Normally Naruto wouldn't have to find a place to sleep in but his parents had locked him out of the house once again. _

"_Ignorant fools" he thought_

_They spent so much time with Natsumi that they forgot to provide him with the basics. Sometimes they forgot to make his food, other time they didn't sign any of his forms and every now and then they would lock him out of the house. His parents were important people and that meant that they were usually attending parties and conferences every week. During these sessions they would lock the house to prevent thieves from entering. In other words only either of his parents could open it. But when they forgot to take him with them like they sometimes did, Naruto would have to force himself find someplace to stay for the night. And after these nights he would come home very untidy and covered in filth. His parent didn't care at all. They never listened to his complaints and believed that he was only out in the mud; in fact at most they would nod their heads and tell him to wash up._

_He hated them with a passion but could do nothing. The most he could hop for was that he would one day reach Chunnin rank and leave the house. He hated that he had to live on the street during these days. He would go t a hotel but they would usually kick him out without his father or mother with him. Although he would usually considered going to the old man's retirement home, Naruto pushed that thought aside. It would take half a day of walking to get there and even then he would have to have some idea of where it was._

_Dam IT! He kicked a small stone flat on its back before walking away._

_ As he continued to walk down the street with a scowl on his face, Naruto accidently bumped into a girl just about his age._

"_Sorry," he apologised._

"_It's okay," the girl answered before raising a hand, "I'm Satuski."_

Flashback end

On that day he made his first true friend. Satsuki Uchiha. Unlike her brother Sasuke Uchiha, who Naruto thought was a stuck up prick, Satsuki had a kind, gentle and loving personality. Although he didn't know how it was possible but after her introduction, Satuski and he striked up a conversation. It was a conversation that later led her to make Naruto spill his deepest and darkest secrets. He didn't know why he did that but hew probable was happy that he finally found someone he could talked to. Someone would care for him. And Satsuki fit the bill. After that conversation which resulting in a darkening of Satsuki's mood, the girl invited Naruto to her house.

Although hesitant at first, the event would give him some idea of what it truly meant to have a family. Satsuki invited him to dinner and he later stayed there for the night. In fact after that, Satsuki would later become one of the few friend he had. Although most of the Uchiha clan was very mean to him, Mikoto, Itachi and Satsuki were much more different.

Itachi had a stotic personality whenever Naruto saw him. But he later learned that if you look him really well, you could find what he was thinking. Naruto found Itachi's company very refreshing since unlike his father, Fugaku, Itachi kept an open mind, never hiding a hidden agenda. Over time Naruto later saw Itachi as the big brother he never had and found him to be one of the three reasons why he was always found near the Uchiha household in his free time. Even so, Itachi was busy most of the time, since he was part of ANBU.

The second reason why he spent his time around that household was because of Mikoto. The woman, although a retired Jonin, was a very loving mother. In fact, other than the hot temperedness of Satsuki when Naruto did something stupid, Naruto could have sworn they act more like sisters instead of mother and daughter. Although a good friend of Kushina, Mikoto didn't approve of the Namikaze's treatment of Naruto and set out to be the mother he should have had. In time, Naruto saw him as his mother as well.

And the third reason why he enjoyed the Uchiha's company was Satsuki, his best friend and right now as he was dying; his first love. She wasn't like any other Uchiha he met and as he lay dying there he only wished to get a second chance. To see her once again.

It seemed that fate had accepted Naruto's offer because after the mob and finally finished beating him up, the spider crawled down from its web. It wasn't an ordinary spider though. This spider carried the Bloodlight virus. One could say that the Bloodlight virus was an improved version of the Blacklight virus allowing a wider genetic pool, memories of all the prototypes and long term survival. It was this very survival that allowed the Bloodlight virus to survive for thousands of years dormant in the rubble. In fact, the only reason why it was active now as because the Bloodlight virus had been reawakened during the Kyuubi attack.

When Konoha was attacked the Kyuubi had kicked up some dirt from the forest before charging at the villager. However this dirt contained the Bloodlight virus which had remained in hibernation for thousands of years. Only the size of the dot at the end of this sentence the virus could only take on beings of small size. And even then it was risk. Too little strength and the virus would live the rest of its days in fear. If the being it tired to assimilate was too strong or had too much chakra the virus would be repelled from the organism and destroyed. Thus in all essence it took the form of a tick, then a fly, then a small beetle and finally a spider.

This was the very spider that was crawling over Naruto's dead body. The virus sensed the death of this boy and had moved over its body in hopes of getting a new host but it had to question itself. Was it worth the risk. True this form wouldn't last if for a long time as the Bloodlight virus was made for primates but was it worth it. This form wasn't usually advanced nor strong enough to guarantee hold of the boy but if it did, it would finally reach its full potential. Or condemn itself to extinction. The risks were heavy but so were the rewards. For a moment the spider stood still on Naruto's chest before shaking violently for a few seconds.

The virus had basic brain functions and could learn slowly. Thus the reason why it did what it did. In order to save the boy it would have to target his heart then his brain. After one final violent movement the spider fell t the ground dead and without a shell. However what was inside the shell was a Carnelian red. The entire fluid would barely make little more than 20 mL but it would suffice. Entering his wounds the Bloodlight virus began the process.

Like all living things though, this form of the virus had a few weaknesses. One of these weaknesses was the slow development period. While the Blacklight virus could provide the user would changes in a few hours or days the Bloodlight virus would only follow through with similar results under extreme stress. Otherwise the process may take weeks, months or possible years. This time period allowed the Bloodlight virus to survive almost any condition for tens of thousands of years while the Blacklight virus would be extinguished within decades without a food source. The Bloodlight virus also formed a symbiotic bond with its host but should the host be strong enough unlike the spider, the host could survive its removal. A Blacklight virus user would not.

The Bloodlight virus also allowed the virus to choose from a wider genetics pool of humans. In fact one in every fifty humans were susceptible to it benefits unlike the Blacklight virus which would only create prototypes with only one in a few thousand humans. However these changes were milder and included increase strength, speed, healing, endurance, agility, pain tolerance, damage resistance and so on. However it was rare of the user to revive the same benefits as that of a Blacklight Prototype.

The final thing about the Bloodlight virus was that unlike the Blacklight virus, all prototypes will share a hive mind. In fact this will allow all Bloodlight viruses to store their "knowledge" in a single spore of genetic information. However, since there never was a prototype for the Bloodlight virus, only Blacklight viruses were recorded. This included Alex Mercer and James Heller.

Now back to the virus. As the virus slithered through the veins of Naruto it searched for direction to the brain. Since it was the first time doing so, the virus acted on instinct and followed the large blood vessels.

On the outside Naruto's skin paled, his hair became darker and his eyes turned to Carnelian shade or red. His body jerked and twitched in thousands of different directions but didn't move from the spot with his mouth open in a silent scream. It was similar to someone being in extreme pain but unable to move as his head, wrists and ankles were held down.

**(Inside Naruto's mindscape)**

"**So my Jailer finally comes to me," asks the Kyuubi. **It had expected this to happen sooner but was surprised by what happened next.

A group of red slime crept into the sewer before condensing into two blobs of unknown shape. The blobs remained above the water for a few seconds before finally reaching human shape. The blobs continued to mold for a few more seconds before every last detail appeared for both humans.

The first human shape was masculine and moderately muscular. This human male had pale skin and blue eyes which had a sickly gray tinting around its edges. It also had curly brown hair. The human wore an outfit made up of two parts. His upper and lower body. On his upper body were three articles of clothing. The first was buttoned up white shirt that was not buttoned up all the way. The second was plain grey hoodie and the third was a leather jacket, a black one that had a tribal tattoo at the back. He wore a pair of black and white sneakers. His outfit said 'HELLO. LET ME KILL YOU!"

The second human shape was masculine as well but was far more muscular. The man gave up an aura of confidence as though he had been through a hundred battles and survived. He wore a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Like the previous man he also had a hood but it was connected to the jacket/ overcoat. The hood underneath he jacket was red. He also wore a pair of black combat boots. Over them was a pair of dark jeans that were held in place by a belt buckled bedazzled with spikes. The man wore a pair of dark fingerless gloves. Over the entire outfit said "DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!"

Overall the Kyuubi seemed to find these humans entertaining and decided to amuse itself by introducing itself.

"**Greetings. I am the Kyuubi you insolent humans," it roared," Bow before my feet for being in my presence and –"**

"What ever furball," interrupted the first figure," Just tell us what is going on."

"Alex!" barked the second figure. The first figure known and Alex scoffed.

"Fine," he sighed," I am Alex Mercer, the first prototype."

"And I am James Heller. After all since you took the time to introduce yourself, we decided to flow through as well," beamed the man, "And I am the second Prototype."

"I see, but what is a prototype?" asked the Kyuubi.

"You'll see, but first let's wait for the kid. After all we're all guests in this house." Explained Alex.

And at that moment Naruto entered.

_Next time: Meeting the Prototypes._


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Prototypes

**Naruto Heller Mercer**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the prototypes and a Promise of a Tomorrow**

**Poll: What should Naruto be: (Think Dark souls)**

**Warrior**

**Hunter**

**Bandit**

**Wanderer**

**Knight**

_Red Crown be advised. I'm not in the fucking Blackwatch.- James Heller_

Naruto stood in the sewer gazing at the two men in front of him in shock. They said they were a prototype. In his mind or in the mind of his mind were a dozen questions waiting to burst forth. Who were these men/ What was a prototype? Why was there a huge fox in a cage? However that wasn't what shocked him the most was the sheer size of the men. The skinnier one was 213.36 cm or 7 feet tall on the dot. The second stranger was 231.14 cm or seven feet seven inches tall. They were huge. Naruto from his experience had never seen such a large person his life. Maybe the Akimichis were pretty big but never this large and skinny!

Unlike the Akimichis these two strangers were more muscle defined. The first stranger was ,if his estimate was right, 82.5 kilograms and the second was 157 kilograms. Pretty skinny but with a fair bit of muscle if his shirt was of any indication. However Naruto wasn't able to ponder this recent development as a hand that was waving directly in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," asked Alex, "HELLO!"

Naruto looked at the strangely dresses man sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized sincerely.

"It's alright little guy," answered Heller. He gave Mercer a glare before focusing his attention on Naruto, "Anyways since I can deal with kids better and because I want to keep the jackass," he points his thumb at Alex, "In line I guess we better be more casual. Don't you think?"

This question was directed at all of the members in the sewer instead of Naruto specifically. For this simple gesture, Naruto was very grateful. He was always picked on at school by both the teachers and the students when his parents and sister wasn't around. Granted, none of them were in the ninja academy but the curriculum was still pretty difficult. Nevertheless he excelled at most of the stuff. While his sister would have been in the middle of the class and Naruto in the top 10% on a fair and equal life, this wasn't the case. His sister was praised constantly and aided by both the teachers and their parents, thus her grades were obviously higher than Naruto's. In fact she was third in class… out of 30 students. Naruto on the other hand had no such privileges and was constantly berated with biased results hindering his grades. Even so he only scored 18th of the 30 students. It was this reason alone, that nearly caused him to use the Kyuubi's chakra in his mindscape.

Heller, being a father himself before he family was brutally murdered by Mercer, sensed Naruto's anger after his statement and decided to act as a mediator.

"Wow, wow little guy, calm down," he assured Naruto which worked, "Why don't why start with introductions and then find a way to resolve the situation at hand."

Alex agreed snidely, "Excellent idea. Why don't you start?"

Heller just shrugged at the mass murder before answering.

"My name is James Heller and like Alex here," he points at Alex, "I am a prototype. In case you are wondering I am a virus that has formed to take a human shape. Namely the one of its host. I really don't know hat to say about myself but you can ask me anything. Unless there is a really good reason why, I will answer every one of your questions truthfully."

Naruto however did not understand a thing that was going on so he asked," What's a virus?"

At Naruto's question Heller cracked a grin. He liked this kid. Just talking to Naruto made him happy; the type of happiness that he hadn't experienced … since his daughter and wife died. A pang of sadness hit the man but he decided to move on.

"And who's the fox?" he asked. The Kyuubi decided to remain silent. Alex on the other hand decided to speak for the first time that day or time. He really hated Heller for killing him and would gladly return the favor but since they were stuck in this situation, the best way to survive was to work together. No matter how much it hate him to admit it.

"My name is Alex Mercer and that is all you need to know." He stated.

The Kyuubi looked at Heller for one moment before answering.

"My Name is the Kyuubi No Kitsune. But you can call me Kurama." Answered the fox.

"Explain," growled Alex. Heller just glared at Mercer sternly.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad that I handed his bitch ass on a platter," beamed Heller, "But all that is irrelevant. Since you seem to have been in this world longer than any of us why don't you explain some of the details."

"Guys," Naruto interrupted. All the adults turned to him.

"Sorry," answered Heller, "And you are?"

"Oh," said Naruto, "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I would really like to know what is going on."

"Kit," assured the Kyuubi, "I'll explain to you over the course of my speech. Anyways since you two are fairly new to this world and because I can't sense any chakra from either of you but a lot of power I guess I will explain."

The Kyuubi took a deep breath before explaining the situation.

"Long ago, centuries before this time there was a man who was known as the sage of six paths. He is a very important figure in history and was known for originating the use of ninjutsu. He is the father creator and inventor of this particular branch of chakra and the two main clans that later founded Konoha, the Senju and the Uchiha, which I will explain later. However he is also known for being the world's first jinchūriki or sealer of a demon. In this case it was the ten- tails demon or Jūbi. This action would alter rename him as the savior of the world."

Alex spat at that comment. Here was a man who could have forsaken humanity but didn't. Bastard.

Heller on the other hand decided question the Kyuubi about its intentions.

"I can understand the need to explain but I don't sense that you are lying to any of us. In fact you seem to be explaining the situation as much as possible with the limited amount of information you have. Care to explain"

The Kyuubi growled at the large man but otherwise held its peace. His statement was understandable.

"You and I are stuck in this boy, until either of us find, a way out. Mutual cooperation would lead both of us to our goals as quickly as possible. That is as long as you cooperate," at this the Kyuubi sighed, "it hurts my pride greatly to ask for help from a measly virus but I can't be picky and being honest with you is most likely the best solution. Any form of dishonesty would lead to your distrust and possibly betrayal. And I've seen enough betrayal between humans, both among themselves and with us demons."

"Demons," asked little Naruto.

"Yes," reported the Kyuubi, "Prior to his death the sage of six paths broke off the Jūbi into nine manageable parts. This is significant because the power of each part is uneven. The greater a demon's power the more tails it has. I, who have nine tails, am the most powerful demon."

The Kyuubi, had it been in human form, would have smirked loudly at the moment. This only got a laugh from Alex and a chuckle from Heller. Yep, definitely needs and ego boost … not!

"Anyways, after that I would usually reform after being sealed and have my jailor killed before somebody finally managed to control. Usually the old seals would last a few years at most but the new ones last decades. However the new seals also cause several problems for me. You see, a few centuries ago when I would usually reform I would have the luxury or freedom to travel anywhere I want and do whatever However this is not possible. It has been decades since I saw and felt the world through my eyes. Anyways here I was being sealed from one container to another however this changed immediately after the Uzumaki clan formed. Usually the jinchūriki was of several allied clans, remaining hidden from public eye and kept as a secret weapon. However this changed the moment Konoha was founded. The first Hokage married the jinchūriki creating an alliance between the villages and clans. Through these circumstances I was sealed in a "stable" yet controllable human for decades. The first Jinchūriki from Uzushiogakure was Mito Uzumaki; the second was your mother and the third pair of "bonded" Jinchūriki is you and your sister, Natsumi."

"What do you mean by bond?" questioned Alex since the only bond he had seen so far was the red-light virus which he was currently observing through the water. He continued to stare at the differences between the Blacklight virus and its "successor" the Bloodlight. The first difference was clear. Although the initial encounter showed that the virus evolved in the same way, further analysis showed that it was a lighter shade of red. _Interesting._

"Alex, you're getting off topic. Please explain the situation more clearly." Questioned Heller would a hint of impatience in it. He hated to have valuable information be within his grasp but continued to be removed as he just touched it.

"Fine!" shouted the Kyuubi having enough with the humans. It tried to shut off the connection between the three humans or two Prototypes and boy but it didn't seem to work. In fact it found itself unable to do anything at all. Naruto also found himself rooted to the spot.

"Fascinating, it appears that in order for anyone of us to end this discussion all parties must reach a consensus," interpreted Alex.

"Wait what?" asked Naruto with a mention of panic. This was bad. Was something going to happened to them?

"Okay since you don't seem to get what a consensus is I will dumb it down for you. A consensus is when everyone agrees to do a certain thing and no one disagrees. Normally a consensus is not practicable to any government because they have to rule thousands if not millions of people. Thus the need for democracy. However this doesn't mean that one is possible for a small group of people, like us," clarified Alex.

James took it upon himself to explain it even further, "Which means that none of us can leave unless everyone agrees. In other words we're stuck here until we all get ANSWERS!" roaring the last part.

Kurama and Heller had a staring contest for a few seconds before she finally relented.

"Very well. Before the Kyuubi container was sealed in you, Naruto, a masked Man known as Tobi arrived to the location in which you're mother was giving birth. Here he kidnapped your sister since she is the first born, leaving your father to either protect your wife and her unborn child or save your sister. He chose Natsumi, kit, and went after the masked man. After these events which occurred, Tobi or the masked man with the Sharingan would later take control of me from your mother forcibly and attacked the village with my power. You know the rest of the story. You're father found a way to seal me inside you, but tricked the Shinigami into making a deal with him. You're sister got the all of my power while you received my soul,"

"I see," answered Alex before turning to Naruto.

"There may be some information that is required. In order to do so I will have to find out some form of information about this virus, Naruto," stated Alex.

"Huh, … okay," answered Naruto having no idea about what was going to happen. Alex stared into the now toxic water which seemed to have a large amount of red substance.

Quickly he submerged himself into it and found himself in a goldmine of information. The virus was so similar to the Blacklight virus yet so different. In fact the Blacklight virus had far less potential then the Bloodlight however obtaining such potential will be difficult. He smiled nevertheless.

Heller not liking that smile at hall submerged himself into the water repeating the examination of the water. It seemed that the water contained basic information about Naruto

"So far I've seen quite a few differences. The Bloodlight virus allows you, the user to create a new identity from all those you have killed unlike the Blacklight virus which just allows the user to replicate new biomass," Alex answered.

"The second thing I have noticed is that as a Bloodlight user you will find yourself going through accelerated growth. In other words it is very likely that after you consume someone Naruto, you will be at least 16% larger than someone of your typical age. It is also possible for you to be stronger, faster and overall more fit than anyone on this planted," addressed James, "but there is something else that I have been overseeing. You're Bloodlight virus seems to be white and pink. I believe that as you grow older and mature, the Bloodlight virus will turn into a far darker shade of red and black. The third thing that I've noticed is that you seem to lack all of the essential benefits of the Blacklight virus. Whether or not this will cause future problem is something we will have to find out kid."

"However," continued Heller, "I noticed that there are different forms and changes you can take while you are in your "initial" form. The first form is armor which provides unparallel protection against damage however like all these forms you will take lots of time to achieve these sets."

Alex turned to Naruto for a second before continuing from Heller's lecture. It seemed that the two men had made a mutual agreement to be as honest as possible over the course of this conversation since their lives basically depended on it.

"There are also hundreds of minor updates and changes that I have notices but that's not important now. Another major upgrade that I have noticed in the Bloodlight virus is stealth mod. Now normally we as prototypes are masters of stealth since we can control and take shape of the person we have "consumed" along with their memories. However the Bloodlight virus takes this a step further and allows the user to be practically "invisible" like a human chameleon for a short period of time. You do know what a chameleon is right?' asked Alex.

"Of course I do," responded Naruto, "Their like those lizard that can change shape at any given moment. No its actually color. Sorry."

Alex nodded once.

"The second change that this Bloodlight virus gives it user is the "power" mode. Now normally prototypes such as me and Heller are strong as it is. We can lift tons of weight at any given moment. However your "Power" mode seems to allow the user to match the strength and speed of us at any given moment by consuming any saved Biomass. I theorize that this is because of the milder benefits the Bloodlight virus seems to give its user."

Heller took it from there.

"Kid, the Bloodlight Prototype is initially much weaker than the Blacklight Prototype. This mechanism is probably something that would be used in a fight of flight defense. And as I forgot to mention the cloak or stealth mode also seems to require small amounts of biomass overtime. This is probably because of the very nature of the Bloodlight virus as it requires a wider Gene pool."

"There are also numerous other benefits; Such the fact that you can now move in water, since the Blacklight virus couldn't cross water bodies and "visor" mode. In visor mode, the subject, or in this case you Naruto will be able to select one organ or organ system and literally see it with only an outline of the initial body."

"Okay, the get what this so called Bloodlight virus will do," replied Naruto, "But can you explain to me who you people are?"

"Alright," responded Alex, "I didn't introduce myself. HOW rude of me? Anyways if you want to know who I am I will answer. I am a former scientist who was working on the Blacklight virus for a group known as Gentek. While working for this organization I rose through the ranks very rapidly. I later would become the person who would directly study the Blacklight virus, a predecessor of the Red-light virus. However Gentek wanted to later close down my research. I had no idea why, maybe because of budget cuts and recruitment setbacks. I had no idea. However in order to t this they would have to kill anyone involved in their projects, including the scientists. This meant me. In order to escape my fate I fled as soon as a I could taking a sample of the virus with me. However I didn't make it far. In fact I was shot at Penn Station a few minutes after I left. Before I could die however I destroyed the very virus I created damming the lives of millions."

"What happened then?" asked Naruto hoping for an answer but being afraid of what he would hear next.

"Well I later woke up having no idea who I am, earned and learned a bunch of powers and later would kill all those responsible for turning me into who I am. I will tell you the story another time,"

"Alex!" yelled Heller.

"Fine, I killed this person named Greene who was the original user of the Red-light virus and tried to take control of me. However I had two confrontations with her. My second confrontation resulted in me fighting her aboard a supercarrier outside of Manhattan," replied Alex.

"I see, but what is a supercarrier?" asked Naruto.

Alex turned to him and responded, "A very large ship and let's leave it at that. Anyway the officials were preparing to detonate a Nuke which I will tell you about later. In simple terms a Nuke is a very strong bomb that uses radiation to destroy anything in its path. However I was still in the blast radius of the bomb and was caught in it. I would have died had I been human. But I wasn't. I was the Blacklight virus, in the shape of Alex Mercer. And so I survived in order to achieve my goals."

"Which was to destroy the human race," interrupted Heller. Alex shot Heller a dirty look before nodding. Naruto was horrified. Why would someone want to kill every human being on the planet?

"In case you're wondering why this jackass is trying to kill everyone, he simply found humanity unsatisfying or in this case fucking retarded," yelled Heller breaking the silence.

Kyuubi and Naruto nodded at Heller's proclamation finally understanding that. Naruto then turned to the black man, "If you want to learn the full story of my origin, like Mercer, I'll explain to you later but here's a short summary. A few months before the second outbreak of the Blacklight virus I was a Sergeant in the US Army. Previously I was just working somewhere in the Middle East, fighting for my country, wanting to serve. However during the time I was gone, Mercer here had released the Blacklight virus and killed my entire family. I returned home to see the dead bodies of my wife and kid, god rest their souls,"

Naruto bowed his head in silence for the lives lost. The Kyuubi and Alex just sniggered and shook their head respectively.

"In a fit of rage I joined the forces that were fighting the Blacklight virus in hopes on getting revenge of those that killed them. In this case it was Alex Mercer," grunted Heller, " and I pursued him wherever I could. Then one day when I was out patrolling my squad was attacked by a bunch of hunters. I was the only one surviving and then he appeared."

Heller pointed at Alex who sighed before continuing the story. By now both Naruto and the Kyuubi were giving their utmost attention to the two men.

"And then my greatest mistake occurred," sighed Alex, "I was measly impressed by Heller's skill and determination as he pursued me and killed a hunter and in case you guys are wondering what a brawler its right behind you."

Naruto turned around and found himself face to face with an seven feet tall four legged monster. It seemed to have short spikes popping out of where its spine was and had large red boils covering its pale skin. Blood dripped from its serrated teeth and dribbled down to the maroon shaded webbed forearms in front of it. The brawler's eyes shifted left and right for a few seconds before it seemed to regain control of it body and lunged at the closest thing toward it. IN this case it was Naruto. Getting on its hind legs, the brawler tried to slash Naruto but was kicked backwards by Heller 20 feet, dissipating into thin air.

"MERCER!" roared Heller, "YOU KNOW THAT WASN'T NECESSARY!"

"Yeah but it was fun," sniggered the scientist. The two engaged in a staring contest before Alex finally gave in.

"Spoilsport," mutter Alex under his breath.

"Anyways, before Alex here decides to kill you again in your mind I'll explain."

"After my initial fight with the brawler and killing it with only a knife I continued to pursue little Alex here. However I failed many times before he finally decided to finish me once and for all. Or so I thought. I believed that he thought o f me as an annoyance, nothing more, nothing less. I was wrong. He saw potential in me and decided to put it to the test by inserting the Blacklight virus into me. On that day I changed. I didn't become one of the infected or evolved. Instead I became the second prototype and vowed to use my skills to murder my maker." Spat out Heller.

Naruto just listened intently at the man's story.

"After that I was taken to a lab which I escaped before taking to the streets. Using all my resources and Alex's persuasion I finally believed that Blackwatch and Gentek were responsible for the deaths of my family. Long story short I found out that I was wrong and the person responsible had been right in front of my yes the entire time. It was him!" yelled Heller pointing at Alex.

"HIM! ALEX FUCKIN' MERCER!" roared the taller of the two men.

"Yes. Yes, you then found me, and killed me. I was consumed by you and the infection in the city ended," replied Alex as if he was talking about nothing but the weather. Heller was slightly surprised by Alex's statement but quickly dropped the subject before turning to Naruto.

It was then Naruto's turn to explain his side of the story and the road to his life. He explained and repeated what he already knew from the three of them as they took into account of his beatings, neglect, abuse and suffering. By the end Heller and Mercer were thinking the same thing.

"_Let's fucking destroy this village."_

Don't get Alex wrong, he hated Humanity, but this was too much. As soon as he could, he was killing every fuckin' prick that laid a hand on this kid and then he would go to hell itself and dam the place to oblivion because it didn't make them suffer enough. Kurama on the other hand found itself or, more or less, herself becoming further depressed. She knew how much Naruto continued to suffer and how hard it was for him but feeling from her senses and abilities and hearing it herself was completely different. Granted she had seen some pretty selfish shit, done by humans to their own kind, but this was too much.

However the trio's opinion on Naruto's life changed the moment he started describing all the good things that had occurred. All his friends and crushes that was willing to stand by him no matter what the situation. That alone brighten the mode a little. However what truly shocked the four of them was what happened next. Suddenly they found themselves on top of a hill. Kurama was now human sized while Heller, Mercer and Naruto remained the same.

"Hey, I remember this," revealed Naruto.

"Really," questioned Alex.

"Yeah, it's where I asked Satsuki about how she really felt towards me. I mean about me," explained Naruto blushing a little. The memory was only a few hours old at most since it had happened at close to midnight.

There on the grassy, plains under the moonlit sky were two small figures hand in hand just staring at the stars without a care in the world. As the four got closer they finally managed to understand what was going on.

"Hey, Satsuki?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?" replied Satuski.

"Do you think we have a chance? The two of us being more than just … friends?" asked Naruto desperately at long last. He really hoped she didn't reject him

"Really, you really mean that?" whispered Satuski into Naruto's ear blushing slightly.

"Of course," responded Naruto rather quickly turning a shade of red.

"Well then, you'll have to be taller, and older and way more handsome," answered Satsuki, "but I will always love you no matter what Naruto. What I just asked was my dream boy. But I know you'll become him one day Naruto. I just know it."

The two kids smiled before Satsuki kissed Naruto once on the cheek. This caused a stupid grin to appear on his face.

"Yeah, that would be nice," smiled Naruto brightly. The two kids snuggled against each other.

At that the memory ended with the two kids looking at the stars. The four of them returned to the mindscape in their original positions with very different thoughts.

Naruto was crying over the fact that he never really got the chance to say how much he really loved Satuski and the way she smiled. It would make any guy love her no matter what. Truth was, Satsuki used to be a little fat when she was younger but Naruto still liked her for being … well her. Now he, if he really could, wanted to say goodbye to her before he would forever leave Konoha. Heller was silently brooding over the fact that Naruto lost a chance at true love. The same love that brought him and his wife together. They were both childhood friends, both gazing at the stars one night and both seeing how much they mean to each other on that day. Granted he was a lot older but it still didn't change the fact that he was having déjà vu moments with Naruto. Heller felt like punching something. He was going to get this kid back together with the girl if it was the last thing he did.

Kurama was thinking along the same lines as Heller and was remembering all the times she had felt true love from the humans around her before they were killed right in front of their mates. Granted she only felt negative emotions but if you cancelled that out greatly it was very easy to notice. Alex on the other hand was spewing, having a mental debate with himself. _Was humanity not worth destroying? Had he been wrong this entire time? No! Was he really wrong and in denial?_

Finally it was Heller who broke the silence.

"Naruto can you find a way to get yourself out of the village"

At that question, Naruto whacked his brains for answers. He had tried dozens of times before but all failed or would have failed. He had tried talking to the third that had attempted to reason with his father but failed once again. His father would only pretend to pay attention to him for a few days before going back to training Natsumi. _Asshole._

However maybe he could help him once again. The third had tried to have the villagers that harmed Naruto, executed but it was backfired as all his father did was give them a short sentence in hopes of avoiding a civil revolt. He had killed two of the people personally but that was it. For a moment Naruto considered against asking the third for help but after a moment he finally conceded tha tit was the best way to get out of the village within the next few days at least.

"I can but it won't be easy,' replied Naruto.

"Remember though," loamed Alex form the Shadows, "You should consume someone first before moving. It would be for the best due to the injuries you have received."

James stared at Alex for a moment before turning to the Kyuubi.

"Is really necessary," he asked.

"Yes," replied the Kyuubi, "While I wouldn't normally be able to heal any of Naruto's wounds this is completely different. If what you two say is correct, Naruto has officially 'die' and I can't help him. However that doesn't mean that if I had the chance I would help. It's better for him to get the first kill out of the way."

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi in shock. Granted he had beaten up several people for his food and shelter and lived the tough life but kill. To take a life was something he had never done before. And not anything he was looking forward too. However he couldn't find himself disagreeing with the Kyuubi either.

After a minute, Naruto took a deep breath and with much effort left the sanctuary of his mindscape. The first thing that assaulted him was shearing pain. The god forsaken pain that seemed to stem from his chest and spread through his body as he regained some control of his body.

The second feeling he felt was hungers as his desire to eat, feed, survive and sustain nearly overcame him. He need to kill, anything and this place was filled with food. It took a great effort from Naruto's part to avoid the pleasure of eating and hunger take complete control of him.

The third and final feeling that hit him was the rage. Pure, unadulterated raged. He was going to fucking kill all those people responsible for this. For a moment Naruto nearly did however the reminded himself that this feeling could easily overcome him and his bloodlust could possible hurt anybody he cared about should they got caught in the crossfire … or worse stop him.

So, taking a large effort or tons of self control, Naruto turned to the last person walking away from his dead body. It was a fat portly, man dressed in fancy clothes but Naruto knew better. Just by looking at him, Naruto knew that the man was already neck deep in any kind of trouble and was a pretending to be richer than he already was. And his day just couldn't get any worse.

Naruto lunged at the man, letting his instincts take control of him for the time they were needed. He opened his jaws and spread his arms as wide as possible. The fat man turned around and the last thing he saw was Naruto lunging at him. Naruto tackled the man viciously breaking several bones in the process. He punched the man viciously several times before his instincts took over. Biomass, amassed around Naruto's body before splitting into small tendrils which assimilated what was left of the man.

A shearing pain erupted around Naruto's body nearly knocking him out. However he held on. He was no stranger to pain and he wasn't going to let something as small as this take control of his life. IT was just another part of growing up. Even so, Naruto gripped his head in pain before something happened.

At first there was darkness, then he was shown things. Many things but one message was clear

**Web of Intrigue: Merchant Gangster**

**"You know what to do?" replied a man in the Shadows**

**"Yes," sweated the Merchant.**

**"Remember, the boss has been tired of your shitty excuses. Pay up, kill the brat or we will make sure you never see the light of day ever again." Repeated the man.**

**"I know what to do!"**

**"Do you?" taunted the man in the shadows**

**"Of course. Sides I have a bone to pick with the Kyuubi." Replied the man gleely**

**End**

_That sick motherfucker! He was planning on killing me just for the hell of it._

At that thought Naruto growled darkly. However before he could continue his thoughts, his body shifted, then swayed and swung uncontrollably before biomass painfully accumulated around him. It came in three waves. The pain was enormous; it felt like he was being ripped to pieces individually many times in more pieces each time. The pain seemed to magnify for awhile before Naruto collapsed from the physical and mental exhaustion. Then he woke up a few seconds later taking deep ragged breaths. By the time it was over, Naruto stood at 140 cm and weighed 40 kg. He felt strange. Great in fact. However he didn't have time to lavish on the physical changes. ANBU would want to know what the hell happened to the dead civilian and pin it one him. He didn't need that bullshit.

At the current moment he needed to find someone. The third had answers, friends or friends of friends that could probably help him. However he had no idea if it would be useful. What he sought might not be what he expected but he would take what he could get. Worse come to worse he would have to break out of Konoha alone, by force. And so, Naruto quickly ran towards the location the third's house, his sonar guiding him. He knew that Heller used this ability but that was it. For half an hour he ran at a regular pace before finally coming to a stop fifteen miles away, in the country sided. He knocked on the door a few times and waited. It was a minute before someone answered. And there he was Sarutobi Hiruzen, God of Shinobi, right in front of him.

"Naruto?"

**A different Destiny burnt from ashes: Coming up**

Naruto I can help you. Give you a chance at a different life.

"How?"

"Simple," he sighed, he only wanted to hire this man as a last resort, "There's an old friend who might be willing to help you."

"Really, but why wasn't I told this," Naruto asked.

"Because he's bloodthirsty, rude, cold and a dangerous man to deal with business or otherwise," explain Sarutobi, "But he's also an excellent, friend, teacher and businessman. He can arrange you're departure and safety but remember he will only do what is necessary. That's it. Unless he finds something worthwhile."

At that Sarutobi sent a letter down the draw he had in his desk. The two people waited in for a while before a large white flame burst into the room.

The flame spread like wildfire, towards the ceiling, walls and floor before receding and taking shape. After a few seconds it took the shape of a middle aged man.

"Sarutobi." Greeted the man.

"Covenant Guild Lord," acknowledge Sarutobi since the man didn't want to be known by his real name … at least not in Naruto's presence.

"You called for what," asked the Lord tilting his head, "I'm a very busy man you old fool."

"My apologies," replied the Hokage, "but I have a student that need your help."

"I don't pick up strays," barked the lord.

"Please do it for me," begged Hiruzen. After a minute the Lord sighed before turning to examine Naruto. After a minute he nodded slightly once.

"What do think?" questioned Sarutobi.

"At first glance eh could be anything I train to be but now that I see him I would say either a warrior, knight, Hunter or Wanderer."

Also in the future:

Naruto growls toward the speaker at the other end of the two way radio, "Konoha ANBU forces be advised, I'm not a fucking Shinobi."


End file.
